Puppies?
by rainbowfieldsofhappy
Summary: Nessies pregnant This is my first time ever using fanfiction so sorry if I published it wrong. D:


**All of this will be Nessies pov.**

Prologue

I rested my head on his bare chest. The heat made me break a sweat which is somewhat unusual for my kind. His giant hand stroked my fiery red curly hair. His other hand was wrapped around my naked waist. I wanted to be here with him forever. For a minute I thought he could read my mind as he whispered into my sweaty ear."Best night ever."  
I rolled over until I was above him looking over him into his eyes. Then collapsed my arms off the bed so I was pressed against his large body. He laughed and kissed me with his tongue in my mouth.  
I did the same.

Chapter 1: Surprise.

"Nessie I'm so sorry!" Jacob said looking at my panicked expression. I stood still with shock as he cam behind me and kissed my neck softly.  
"Impossible." I squeaked out softly. "I'm a vampire."  
"Half vampire." He corrected in his know-it-all way that I love.  
"Still!" I shouted taking my hand off my slightly bulged stomach.  
"Shh…" He cooed in my ear.  
I flopped my body on his blue sofa. Suddenly Billy wheeled through the small the door admiring a wolf puzzle he just finished and framed on the wall.  
"What's going on in here?" He asked casually. "I heard yelling."  
"NOTHING!" We both shouted at the same time. He started laughing nervously. What a terrible liar he was. I elbowed him in the ribs to get him to shut the hell up. He made a umph and then frowned at me.  
"Okay." Billy said with a grin. "I'm going to Charlie's" He said with a grin. Then glared at Jacob. "When I get back Your bed better be made!"  
"Okay dad." Jacob agreed as I tried not to blush.  
We sat in the room in complete silence. I looked at the many wolf carvings across their fire mantle then shifted my eyes to the floor. His clothes and shoes were scattered across it. I loved the blacks care free attitude.  
"What are we going to do?" He asked, breaking the silence.

Chapter two; Questions.

"We're going to have to tell her sometime." I argued.

"Nessie she'll kill me!" He yelled back at me.  
" Okay so I'm going to just hide the fact that I'm pregnant at 19 from her?" I said raising an eyebrow like Grandpa Carl always does.  
"I don't know! I just don't think we should tell her!" He said crossing his arms.  
"MY MOTHER DESERVES TO KNOW!" I said putting my hand on my stomach.  
"Uhm…Excuse me Nessie, but I dislike pain." He said staring at my hand resting on the lump.  
"She won't hurt you." I rolled my eyes.  
"SHE ALMOST KILLED ME WHEN I IMPRINTED ON YOU!" He said. "You were young. Probably don't remember." He said matter-a-factly.  
I put my hand on his face and showed him the flash back. He winced at poor Seth getting moms wrath.  
"Fine. Let's go." He muttered trying to make me happy.

Chapter three; Confession

Jacob tapped lightly on the door of the dimly lit house and waited. His arm was rested around my waist and he had a huge grin. He loved seeing Bella, even though he knew he could possibly get hurt. I growled at him and gave him the death glare. Having your boyfriend flirt with your mom is just weird.  
He quickly wiped the smile off his face to make me happy. I grinned. Satisfied.  
The door quickly swung open and saw my mom's amber eyes grinning into mine. I forced a smile at her. Her eyes shifted over to see that Jake was glued to my side. Her smile quickly disappeared  
"Come in you guys." Dad said with a smile. Mom glared at him and then smiled. It was funny the way we were alike in the fact we cannot same mad at our mate.  
I sat down on the modern couch.  
"So how are you guys?" Bella asked with a forced a smile.  
"Fine." Jacob said emotionless. Bella looked at Edward startled. He smiled and kissed her neck.  
"So…What brings you around here?" Bella smiled.  
"Uhm…" I said glancing at Jacob.  
"She's pregnant." He blurted out. Bella's smile dropped and Edward tightened his grip on Bellas arm. Her eyebrows creased. She hissed her teeth towards Jacob. Then said,  
"PREGNANT?" She screamed.  
Edward glared at Jacob.  
"I think it would be nice if you left." He growled out to us.

Chapter four; Worries  
As we walked away from the house I heard my mother yelling at Edward and his calm replies. Suddenly I heard something made of glass shatter. A vase maybe? That didn't matter. What mattered is that she was really mad and I had something growing inside me, and nobody knew what it was.  
As we walked to the Cullen house Jacob had a huge ear to ear smile across his face.  
"What are you so happy about?" I hissed. "My mom's pissed."

"I didn't get hurt." He reminded me.  
"Congrats." I spat out sarcastically. His smile faded and he slid is arm around my waist. Suddenly I melted. Why does he have to do that when I'm mad at him?  
We finally were standing on the white steps of the Cullen's house. He tapped lightly on the door and it swung open in a second. Alice's bright face.  
"Renesmee! Jacob!" She squealed with joy. "I was expecting you." She said with a smile then made a gesture to come in. We walked into the kitchen were the smell of hotdogs and hamburgers filled the air.  
"Why, hello there!" Carlisle said as he cut up a watermelon.  
"Alice told us you were coming." Esme's timid voice said while she washed lettuce in the sink "and we know how much Jacob loves to eat." She chuckled then went back to her lettuce.  
"THANKS!" He yelled. "I'm starving!" He dug into a warm plate of burgers on the table and the kitchen erupted with laughter.  
"Uh…Carl." I said shyly. He had his eyes on the watermelon he was cutting up but, as soon as he heard his name his head shot up and he smiled at me.  
"Yes?" He smiled at me. I forced a smile back and said,  
"Can I talk to you?" I said nudging my face towards the open window.  
"Of course!" He said in his charming, cheerful way. I slid my shoes off then stepped onto the counter and out the window and on to the wide branch. He followed.  
As soon as we were a little bit away from the house I started confessing, But this time I burst into tears.  
"I'm pregnant!" I said through my sobs. Suddenly he stopped.  
"What?" He asked getting his serious self.  
"WITH JACOB!" I continued with sobs. He stood there with a blank expression.  
"I'm sorry." I said ending my sobs "Stupid mood swings." I muttered. He rubbed my back in a comforting way.  
"I was hoping that you could ask my most important question of all." I said rubbing the baby bump in a circular motion. "What is it?" Carl sighed in a worried, nervous way.  
"Renesmee, right now the most important question is what it will do to you."

Chapter five;  
Carlisle let out a frustrated sigh as he looked at the black screen. Why wasn't the ultrasound working? I thought to myself. Is there something wrong with me?  
"Your uterus's shell is too thick and strong." He sighed under his breath as if he could read my mind. Jacob chuckled.  
"Uterus." He chuckled out. He was very immature at times. Well, most of the time. Bella shot him a death glare that said shut-up-this-is-all-your-fault. He looked at me with sad eyes I managed to get out a smile then was interrupted by Carl.  
"Okay, so you ready to get this thing out of you?"  
"A-abortion?" I squeaked out. He nodded. Confused.

"I don't want to kill this baby!" I yelled startling everyone in this room.

"Renesmee!" He yelled back slamming his glove covered hand on the table he had tools laying down. An incision knife fell down. "This thing might kill you!" Bella and Edward flinched, and then they squeezed each other's hands. I looked down at the end of the table I was laying on.  
"I've grown to it." I said softly.  
"Just like your mother." Edward chuckled.  
I looked at him confused, but he didn't see me.  
Jacob sat by me obviously worried. I showed him the memory of that night as he put his hand on my stomach. He let out a happy sigh as everyone else's sighs were stressed, nervous and worried.

Chapter six;  
Jacob phased ripping all of his clothes and shoes. He lay down so I could climb on his back. I did and whispered into his ear.  
"Careful." He nodded his big furry head and I grabbed his fur to hold on. He started sprinting and my hair flew back. I could run pretty fast but I had to remember I was half human which slowed me down. I smiled a huge smile that I get when I feel speed. My mom says I'm just like my father in that way.  
We ran through the forest and Jake was picking up speed. I narrowed my eyes and leaned forward as if I were in a horse race or something. Only one twig brushed up against the top of my head. Jake was pretty good at dodging trees.  
We quickly got to his small house in La Push. I ran up the wheel chair ramp and walked through the door. He had phased back long ago. I was pretty used to seeing him naked for all the times he had gotten angry but I still got a rush of happiness every time I saw him like this. We walked inside and Billy was sitting there. Angry.  
"Hi dad." Jake said nervously.  
"Your room wasn't cleaned." He said tapping his foot. "It looks like a tornado flew through it!" He yelled.  
"Okay Dad I'll go do it." He said trying to get away from the subject.  
"I mean the pillows are ripped and there are feathers EVERYWERE, The blankets are practically tied in a knot. The bed frame is dente-" He paused. "No." He said in shock.  
Jacob sighed and nodded.  
"JACOB!" He erupted with anger. I just stood in the back and blushed.  
"YOU COULD HAVE HURT HER!" He hissed. Suddenly he did something I never would of imagined him doing. He phased.

Chapter seven; Fight

Billy lunged himself towards Jacob who suddenly phased himself. Billy's fur was gray with age and his movements were much slower but he had way more experience and skill than Jacob. I was infuriated but didn't want to


End file.
